Seduzida Pelo Cunhado
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Depois que a irmã resolve sumir do mapa, Lily percebe que existe uma quimica explosiva entre ela e o cunhado, James. Bem que tenta resistir, mas acaba cedendo às investidas dele... LEMONS


**N/A:** Hey guys! A fic não tem sexo explicito ok?! Aquilo no resumo também não era mentira então leia e comente porque a fic tem continuação, só que eu tenho muita**³** preguiça de digitar os capítulos e só com comentários eu faço isso – por falta de comentários tem fanfic minha que está meses sem atualização...  
É isso.  
Saboreiem as perversões do cap...

* * *

**Capítulo Único**  
_Seduzida Pelo Cunhado_

* * *

James parou a um passo de mim e tocou o meu rosto com um dedo. O toque foi leve, gentil. Não tinha nada de ameaçador, mas meu coração disparou, a boca secou, e tudo o que eu queria era sair correndo dali.

O dedo deslizou até meu queixo. Ergui meus olhos e não pude deixar de fitar os seus olhos tão incomuns e intensos. O dedo começou a deslizar pelo meu pescoço, desabotôo um botão da minha blusa e chegou até renda do meu sutiã. Não recuei. Pelo contrário: desabotoei o segundo botão! Ele engoliu em seco. Prendi a respiração quando a mão dele envolveu o meu seio. O polegar moveu-se sobre o mamilo.

Ficamos assim uma eternidade, olhando nos olhos um do outro enquanto o polegar dele ia e vinha. Havia desejo no ar.

James abaixou a cabeça devagar, dando-me tempo mais do que suficiente para escapar do beijo. Você sabe que eu não queria escapar. Inclinei a cabeça para trás e tive certeza de que eu senti o gosto do paraíso quando ele me beijou. A outra mão me puxou para mais perto, e eu pude sentir o calor da ereção dele contra o meu ventre.

Aquilo era perigoso e me compelia a esquecer cada princípio em que sempre acreditei.

Foi aí que o celular dele tocou separando-nos ofegantes. O desconforto caiu sobre nós em tempo recorde. Respirei fundo e só então percebi como chegara perto de cometer um grande erro.

-Talvez seja melhor assim. – falei com firmeza e virei às costas.

Eu não iria consolar James até que superasse o abandono da Petúnia.

-Então, quais são as novidades? – perguntei depois que ele desligou o telefone e sentindo o peso do silêncio entre nós.

-Sem novidades. – ele fez uma expressão de surpresa – Não acha que já passou da idade de beijar meninos incautos e depois fazê-los choras?

-Síndrome Peter Pan! – dei uma risada – Não vou crescer nunca!

-Mentira. Você é muito mais adulta do que qualquer mulher que eu conheço. Você é muito independente e muito esperta. A maioria dos homens não saberia o que fazer com você.

-O que importa o tipo de homem que me atrai?

-Vai ver você prefere homens que, na verdade, são meninos. Talvez você goste de ficar no comando.

-Não é provável. – declarei.

James sorriu de maneira ameaçadora. Fitou os meus lábios e ficou me observando por um minuto. Ele inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios apenas tocaram os meus. Nós dois nos esquecemos de onde estávamos. Meu pai resolveu o problema.

-Lily vem desligar a televisão que eu não estou conseguindo!

Interrompi o beijo e saltei de pé. Entrei na sala de TV como se estivesse bêbada, tal a pressa que eu sentia de colocar alguma distância entre nós. Fiquei chocada por ter sido tão fácil aceitar o beijo de James e esquecer-me de tudo o mais ao meu redor.

O som da TV estava extremamente alto e o meu pai, que havia desistido de desligar a TV, estava aguando as plantas da sacada. Desliguei a TV e sai de lá. Decidi ir embora. Peguei minha jaqueta sem perder o passo. Estava entorpecida, pelo menos durante o tempo que eu levei para chegar ao elevador. Ouvi os passos do James e, em um impulso corri para a escada. Descia mais e mais depressa cada andar. Quando cheguei ao térreo, sem fôlego e molhada de suor, empurrei a porta corta-fogo e fiquei paralisada. Lá estava James, frio e composto.

-Vou lhe dar uma carona até sua casa. – falou em tom paterno.

-Errado. Eu cuido de mim mesma, obrigada.

Tentei passar por ele, mas James me segurou por um braço.

-Você vai perder essa briga, Lils, então é melhor desistir.

James parou ao lado de uma motocicleta e soltou dela um par de capacetes. Obedeci, resolvida a aproveitar o momento. Podia sentir a tensão em James agressiva como pilotava quanto na rigidez dos músculos.

Quando paramos em frente ao meu prédio, pareceu natural segurar-lhe o queixo e beijá-lo com ardor. Acho que a intenção inicial era apenas um beijinho leve para agradecer-lhe por ter agüentado a minha explosão. Mas ele reagiu ao beijo com uma fome que eu sabia ser por mim. Aquela reação nada tinha a ver com minha irmã, não era por nada, a não ser pela eletricidade que explodia entre nós cada vez que os lábios dele tocavam os meus.

Não sei dizer como subimos até o meu andar. Entramos no prédio nos beijando o tempo todo... Não, nos devorando, eu meio na moto, meio fora dela. Os capacetes rolaram pelo chão do loft quando saímos do elevador, minha blusa estava desabotoada, e a língua do James deslizava por baixo do sutiã de renda. Ele sussurrou meu nome e mordiscou meus mamilos antes de me erguer, cobrindo minhas nádegas com suas mãos. Passei as pernas pela cintura dele e enfiei a língua no seu ouvido.

A primeira vez foi frenética e culminou em um orgasmo que nos deixou trêmulos.

Na segunda vez, fomos com calma, saboreando um ao outro, tirando o restante das roupas e experimentamos cada centímetro da nossa pele. Trocamos um longo e profundo beijo ao gozarmos. James envolvendo meu rosto com as duas mãos. Meu orgasmo durou pelo menos uma semana.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram?  
Então comentem que eu escrevo outras.  
Beijos.  
Fui.

**~° delly °~**

* * *

**N/B -** :O primeira NC que eu 'tô betando! Como de costume quase sem erro algum! Ótima a fic! Não sou fã de NC's... Mas essa ta ótima, cheia de insinuações e tal! E preciso me gabar, né? EU LI PRIIMEIRO QUE VOCÊS :P  
Olha vocês podem suprir isso (o fato de eu ler primeiro) comentando! Porque assim os capítulos chegam mais rápidos!  
Obs: Só a beta chata quer fazer uma nota maior que a da autora .-.

* * *

_Fim de transmissão_


End file.
